si hay amor ,hay compacion
by lus-de-luna
Summary: makaxsoul/ no lo podia creer maka me engañaba con ese chico...y lo pero me dijo que estaba embarazada de mi...ustedes que harian?/


pov soul

estaba con mis amigos en el bar, estábamos hablando de la vida (N/A:alta conversación jajaja XD), y en ese momento salto el tema de maka…si ya no teníamos 15 o 16 años como antes,no no ,todo había cambiado, kid ahora con 21 años se había olvidado un poco de la simetría y estaba saliendo con crona, blck star tenia 21 tambien y ya no era TAN pesado diciendo todo el tiempo que el es un dios y salía con tsubaki desde hace unos meses ,depues liz y patty las dos con 20 años salian con unos mellizos como ellas,y yo soul eater Evans tengo 21 años como las chicos,salía con maka hace ya mas de 3 años,pensaran como puede ser que el chico mas cool de shibusen podría estar saliendo con una raton de biblioteca y encima plana…..pues no es haci maka ya no era plana es mas superaba a patty y lo de raton de biblioteca bueno…..seguia igual…pero la amaba, tdos diran que soy un adolecente bueno ya un poco mayor pero normal que sale con una chica y que esta enamorado de esta, pero tengo un pequeño problema … descubri hace una semana que mi novia ósea maka estaba besando a un chico alto con cabello negro y ojos azules,otro problema es que ayer maka (mi ex )me dijo que estaba embaraza de mi….

-Che soul….-levante mi mirada y mire a black star

-Que pasa black?-pregunte

-ya deja de pensar en maka ella te hiso cornudo….ya esta no le des bolilla-me dijieron a coro kid y black, claro ellos no savian el tema de mi _hijo/a_

_-_chicos les tengo que decir algo-me miraron-ya se que maka me engaño….pero ella ayer me dijo que…-y me quede callado no lo podía decier! Pero debía desahogarme-

-¿Que te dijo?-me pregunto kid

-Me dijo que …estaba embarazada …..-bien ya esta lo dije,pensaba

-aaaaaaaa pobre de ti amigo encima que te engaño, se acostaba con ese idiota y encima se embarazo…..-los mire de mala gana,y conteste

-No chicos ella no esta embarazada de el pibe ese…esta embaraza de mi…-

O.O soul que vas a hacer?-gritaron

Callensen es un secreto!-susrre-nadie lo sabe mas que ustedes,y con respecto a que voy a hacer no ce…pero no voy a vandonar a mi _hijo/a_…-me pare y me fui, mientras dejaba a los dos en shock

…...

Estaba caminando hacia mi departamento y el de mi ex pues todavía ninguno se había ido de hay. Dios que voy a hacer maka esta embarazada de mi pero me estuvo engañando…..

Entre al departamento y vi a maka sentada en la sala….estaba muy hermosa..usaba unos shorts cortos y una blusa muy apretada dejando a la vista de cualquiera sus bien desarrolados pechos, me daban ganas de hacerla mia otra ves….vasta soul ella es tu ex vaste no pienses cosas pervertidas .

-soul-me llamo

-Que pasa? Maka-conteste de forma cortante

-tenemos que hablar…..soul….perdon por lo que hice….-iva a contestarle pero ella me gano-se que no me vas a perdonar, y que también dudas si este bebe es tuyo….no podemos convivir juntos …..soul he decidido irme del apartamento-

-Maka, la verdad estoy muy mal por lo que hiciste,te amaba con todo mi corazón eras todo en mi,pero no pienso abandonar a mi _hijo/a-_maka me miro sorprendida

-pero soul –no la deje continuar-maka vasta no me importa lo que hallas hecho con ese pibe,pero no lo voy a abandonar, yo no voy a abandonar a mi ex con un hijo mio haci que has lo que quieras, si te vas o no yo me responsabilizo de mis actos-termine de hablar y pude ver como maka vajaba la vista

-soul no te voy a obligar, has lo que quieras, pero mañana me voy a otro departamento, la dirección esta en la mesita y el teléfono de línea también –se levanto y camino hacia su antigua habitación, antes de que durmiéramos en la misma.

Yo también me fui a acostar pero no me podía dormir como seria mi vida sin _mi_ maka y si es la verdad la sigo amando con toda mi alma..

A la mañana siguiente

Me desperté,y me encamine hacia la cosiana ya que ayer no había comido…..pero me di cuanta que maka n estaba me hacerca a la sala y vi una nota que decía:

_Soul ya me fui del departamento ya te deje mi dirección y el teléfono…perdón por causarte problemas….nos vemos en shibuse._

_Pd: te deje hecho el desayuno en el microonda _

_Atentamente: maka _

-Esa maka no cambia- murmure con nostalgia

….

Pov maka

Estaba en my departamento nuevo era grande, comodo y lindo pero estaba basio sin soul…que tota había sido como le hice eso a soul…lo vardad no tengo idea porque lo hice pero ya esta…..las cosas no se iria a shibusen en 2 hs,tenia tiempo hacique me tire en mi sillón para descansar, ya que había ordenado todas mis ese momento sono el teléfono.

-Hola?-

-Hola, maka?-reconoci esa vos al instante

-hola tsubaki-chan!, como estas?-le pregunte

-bien, pero tu…me entere de lo sucedido quieres hablar?-wauuu, pensé, ya lo sabe que rápido

-si me haría falta-iva a continuar pero me gano

-entonces puedo ir a tu departamento ahora?-me pregunto

-si, como quieras-

-ok, voy para aya-y colgó

…

15 minutos depues

-Hola maka-chan-

-Hola tsubaki-chan-

La hice pasar y le traje un vaso de agua,nos sentamos en el sillón y empezamos a hablar

-maka, xq te fuiste del otro departamento?-me pregunto inocente,mmm parece que no savia

-no saves nad tsubaki-chan?-preugunte

-e? de que hablas?-

-tsubaki-chan,yo hice algo orrible-ella me miro preocupada

-que paso maka-chan?-

-yo engañe a soul con león y el me descubrió-tsubaki me miro

-como vas a hacer eso maka-chan?-me dijo enojada pero después se dio cuanta lo dolida que estaba yo

-si lo se soy una idiota pero no es solo eso…-tome fuerzas y le dije-estoy embarazada

-MAKA ALBARN como que estas embarazada? Encima de engañarlo te acostaste con el y te quedaste embarazada?-grito tsubaki

-no tsubaki-chan no entiendes, estoy ebarazada de soul-tsubaki me miro

-a perdón jeje,pero que vas a hacer?-pregunto

-lo cuidare yo, pero soul se quiere responsabilizar de sus actos, yo le dije que no pero el insistió, pero tome la decisión de irme de su departamento porque no podíamos convivir bajo el mismo techo-

-entiendo, bueno cualquier cosa habisame maka-chac-

-si gracias tubaki-chan, es hora de ir al shibusen-tsubaki asistió y nos fuimos al shibusen

…

Al llegar salude a tsubaki ya que ella seguía siendo un estudiante y yo me dirigi al death room donde estaba shinigami-sama y mi papa (N/A maka convirtió a soul en una death scyte a los 16)

-hola shinigami-sama-salude

-hola maka-chan, como estas?-me saludo

-hola MAKAAAAAAAA- grito mi padre, no le di bolilla y le dije a shinigami mi situación(lo del embarazo no lo de soul y maka),shinigami me dijo que me mandaria a misiones mas fáciles y que me cuidara y también me felicito, mientras mi papa casi va por soul pero le di un maka chop que no pudo olvidar….

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando me encontré con soul

-hola maka-

-hola soul-

-pudiste dormir bien, te fuieste muy temprano no te pude saludar- dijo soul

-si lo ce, y si dormi bien, gracias por preguntar-

-eeeee maka gracias por el desayuno –me dijo con una de sus sonrisas de chico cool que tanto amaba

-por nada , soul hable con shinigami-sama sobre el embarazo, y me dijo que me mandaria a misiones Mas fáciles, y como eres un arma muy fuerte pedi que en poco tiempo te cambien de técnico para que vallas a misiones mas desentes para ti-me fije en su mirada reflejaba dolor?

-a ok – dijo soul mientras se marchaba-adios maka, nos vemos

-si, adiós soul-

Continuara…..

….

Espero que les alla gustado XD

Seguire la historia si ustdes kieren hacike comenten!


End file.
